


Waiting for Lori

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Rick and reader are enjoying a nice evening, until Lori arrives.





	Waiting for Lori

Sipping your wine, you smiled over at your blue eyed boyfriend. “I can see the gears just turnin’ in that pretty little head of yours.” He teased, licking his lips as he lifted his beer bottle.

“Why, Rick, you make it sound like that’s a bad thing!” You chuckled lightly. “Anyways, I was thinkin’ that I don’t think I should drive home tonight. After all, drinkin’ and drivin’…” Your fingers walked along his jean clad thigh.

He smirked at you. “I happen to think you’re right.” He agreed. “Safety first.” Rick didn’t think that he’d fall in love again after Lori, not the way things had ended. After all, they had created a life together- a home, a family, and so much love. To find out that she had cheated on him- with his best friend, to top it off, had killed him. He had been angry, resentful, and hurt.

Then Lori announced being pregnant, and not knowing who the father was. It was like pouring salt on a fresh wound. It took a couple months after her daughter, Judy, was born to get the paternity results back, and it felt like an eternity. She was Shane’s. Part of Rick had been gutted, but another part was relieved. It was hard on everyone no matter the results.

Just weeks after getting the news, he met you. 

_“I’m so sorry!” You gushed, your cheeks turning bright red. “Are you okay?” You’d hit the poor man with your car door._

_Turning, he smiled at you, his blue eyes taking you off guard. “I’m fine, thank you.” He chuckled, holding out his hand. “I’m Rick. I’m takin’ it you’re new ‘round here?” He teased lightly, surprising even himself._

_You tucked your hand behind your hear. “That obvious?”_

_“Well, I would remember a pretty face like yours.”_

That was just a few months ago. He’d been honest about Lori, Shane, and more. Each of you had opened up and gotten close. You’d yet to meet Carl, and completely understood. Rick didn’t want to introduce someone new so quickly. Something that made you care even more about the Sheriff sitting next to you.

Setting your wine glass down gently on the coffee table, you shifted, taking his beer from him to set it next to your glass. Getting the hint, his fingers tangled in your hair, pulling you into a deep kiss. You smiled into it, moving to straddle his lap.

As you sat up straight, pulling your top over your head, movement caught his eye. “Quick, hide behind the sofa!” He urged you, looking a bit panicked.

You furrowed your brows. “What?!” You asked, staring at him.

“Now!” He tapped your thigh, urging you more.

Getting angry, you pulled your top back on and stood up. “No!” You refused, crossing your arms over your chest. “Why should I–” Hearing the front door, you turned and saw Lori standing there.

“Who’s this?” Lori asked, holding the hand of Carl. “I thought that we were working things out?” She asked, her eyes going towards Rick.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. He told me you were in the past.” You told her sadly before turning to an angry looking Rick. “What, pissed ya got caught? I can’t believe you.” You moved past him to get your purse.

Rick gently grabbed your wrist. “Let me explain.”

Pulling your wrist free, your eyes locked with his. “What? That you told me things were over with her, that you were divorced, and you were only seein’ me. And now she comes in, with your boy, sayin’ that?”

“We ain’t workin’ things out. Not like that.” He breathed. “We’re tryin’ to be move civil. That’s all.”

You looked over your shoulder at Lori and Carl, and back at Rick. “Why should I believe a word you’re sayin’?” You asked calmly, trying not to lash out right then.

He licked his lips and looked towards where Lori was still standing. “Tell her.” He demanded. “Tell her the truth. That we’re over. That you’re with Shane now.” It was taking it’s toll on him, trying to remain calm in front of Carl. After all, Lori was still his mother. One thing he refused to do was make Carl see her any differently. She may have cheated, but she was an excellent mother to her two kids. “Please.” He added, though his tone made it clear it wasn’t a request.

Silence hung in the air as seconds ticked by, waiting for Lori to speak.


End file.
